Strong Love
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Luffy nunca terminó de escuchar el mensaje de Nami en el tone dial, que pasó después de que el dial cayó al mar? Le dirá Nami el mensaje completo a Luffy? One-Shot! LuNa después de Strong World!


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, todas las películas tendrían la animación de Strong World (: y Luffy sería más sexy!

Advertencia: Si no has visto o sabes de qué va Strong World, la película 10 de One Piece… no le vas a entender xD

.-

**Strong Love**

**.*~*.  
><strong>

"_**Por favor, déjenme ir en paz y váyanse…"**_

_**.-  
><strong>_

Luffy recobró la conciencia después de que estuvieran atrapados en el espiral de tierra que había creado Shiki, por suerte Robin, Franky y Brook los habían salvado, pero Nami no estaba, de seguro Shiki se la había llevado por él, pero eso no importaba porque ella era su nakama y la recuperaría. Entonces, esa niña encontró un dial. Luffy tomó el tone dial y presionó la parte superior, entonces escuchó su voz.

Esa era la voz de Nami, no cabía duda, pero… por que le estaba diciendo que se fueran? De seguro Shiki la había obligado a decirlo, sí , no había otra explicación.

Tenía que estar bromeando, pensó nervioso. No. No podía ser que Nami los abandonara, que lo abaldonara! Que abandonara su sueño y su promesa de llevarlo hasta el One Piece… esto tenía que ser una broma, y aunque él siempre estaba riendo como idiota, esta vez no rió. Solo pudo sentir como cada segundo agarraba el dial con más fuerza. Sentía coraje. Ira. No podía ser que ella estuviera abandonando sus sueños! Además él tenía una promesa con el viejo del rehilete! Y Monkey D Luffy siempre cumple sus promesas…

.-

_**"He decidido unirme a la tripulación de Shiki como su navegante…"**_

_**.-  
><strong>_

Unirse a Shiki? Ser su navegante? Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Ella era SU NAVEGANTE. No, ya no podía oír más…dejó el dial y sintió que la furia se le acumulaba. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue destruir las rocas a su alrededor y eso fue lo que hizo. Los demás estaban terminando de escuchar el mensaje y cuando lo hicieron lo miraron entre extrañados, sonrientes y decididos.

No necesitó decírselos dos veces.

_-_Vamos a ir a rescatar a Nami esta noche –dijo sin rodeos. Los demás asintieron.

-Pero necesitamos vestirnos para la ocasión- agregó Robin –hoy es la noche en que Shiki piensa comenzar la destrucción del East Blue, será toda una ceremonia para él, incluso para lo demás piratas que están allí –

-Hey Señora!- le dijo a la mujer que estaba allí con la niña –tendrán ropa que nos preste?-

-ehm, creo que sí, pero tendríamos que ver si el lugar no ha sido alcanzado por el fuego- dijo comenzando a caminar buscando algo en el piso. Los mugiwara la siguieron.

-el lugar?- preguntó Usopp sin entender.

-Sí, _ese_ lugar- dijo señalando una trampilla algo oculta por pedazos de una casa –rápido! Ayúdenme! El fuego no debe alcanzar la trampilla!-

Se apresuraron a retirar los escombros y alejar todo lo que estuviera en llamas. Franky le ayudó a la señora a abrir la trampilla y dentro había…

.-

"_**Shiki es un pirata legendario. Si pelean contra él, no tendrán oportunidad…"**_

_**.-  
><strong>_

Que no tendrían oportunidad? En qué demonios pensaba Nami!, él era Monkey D Luffy, el próximo Rey de los piratas!

A él poco le importaba que Shiki fuera poderoso o lo que sea! Se había llevado lo más preciado para él! Y no, no se había llevado su sombrero, se la había llevado a ella! A su navegante, su nakama, su amiga, su…

-Oi Luffy – dijo Sanji sacándolo se su ensimismamiento mientras le aventaba unas ropas negras y el las cachaba. –Vístete, en 10 minutos nos vamos –

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y se encontró con un problema…

-maldita corbata! –dijo haciéndose bolas con la misma. Odiaba las corbatas, nunca las podía anudar bien –Oi! Na…! –Pero no completó la frase –Nami…- susurró. Ella era la que siempre lo golpeaba y luego le anudaba la corbata mientras se quejaba.

-Yo lo haré capitán-san –dijo Robin tomando la corbata y anudándosela –la rescataremos –

-Nh?-

-A navegante-san –dijo terminando en nudo y ajustándosela –derrotaremos a Shiki y podremos dirigirnos a la isla Gyojin a seguir con nuestras aventuras –

-tienes razón Robin –dijo el moreno aflojándose un poco la corbata –recuperaremos a Nami!-

.-

"_**Si vienen a rescatarme, solo terminarán perdiendo sus vidas…"**_

_**.-  
><strong>_

La batalla era cada vez más intensa. Biri ayudaba a Luffy a pelear, pues Shiki con el poder de su akuma no mi sostenía la batalla en el aire.

Ese sujeto… ese sujeto le había hecho daño a su navegante! Sabía que Chopper ya se había hecho cargo… pero aún así, tenía que detenerlo costara lo que costara. El East Blue, sus nakamas, Makino, el Alcalde, Dadan y los bandidos de la montaña, Nojiko, Genzo, Kaya y los piratas de Usopp, Zeff y el restaurant Baratie… todos dependían de que él derrotara a Shiki y no les iba a fallar!

Entonces se decidió, aún sabiendo que se quitaría algunos años de vida, realizó el ataque con el que derrotaría a Shiki…

-GIGANTO THOOOOOOR!- gritó mientras en medio de la tormenta, la descomunal pierna de Luffy golpeaba al León Dorado, derrotándolo y destruyendo sus planes.

Su cuerpo se redujo y sintió que caía…

En el barco los mugiwara veían todo con los ojos bien abiertos y al ver que su capitán iba a caer, Nami no pudo evitar gritar. Biri emprendió el vuelo y lo rescató trayéndolo de vuelta al barco para alivio de todos, quienes después de tremenda aventura aún pudieron burlarse de la estatura de su capitán después de usar a Gea Sado.

Nami ya una vez a salvo y viendo que sus nakamas habían logrado vencer a Shiki y sus hombres, cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador. Al fin podía descansar… y antes de demayarse su último pensamiento fue:

"_Gracias… Luffy"_

_.-  
><em>

"_**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…"**_

_**.-  
><strong>_

Nami despertó en la enfermería, Chopper la revisó y se alegró de que el antídoto hubiera funcionado a la perfección. A pesar de haber estado un tiempo inconsciente se sentía con las energías renovadas. Incluso se sentía algo extraña, más despierta.

-Solo espero que no tenga efectos secundarios el haber usado la planta del IQ –dijo para sí misma mientras se cambiaba de ropa y recordando a los extraños animales de la isla flotante.

Salió a la cubierta del Sunny y se alegró de verlos a todos reunidos allí y sonrientes por el hecho de verla recuperada, pero solo alguien no sonreía por extraño que pareciera. Luffy.

-Oi Nami! Como explicas esto? –dijo mostrándole el dial en el que había grabado su mensaje de despedida.

-ah espera! Eso es… –dijo bajando las escaleras hacia la cubierta rápidamente

-Dijiste que no podría vence a Shiki y que todos íbamos a morir… menudo montón de tonterías- decía mientras mantenía en alto el dial, pues Nami trataba de quitárselo –es cierto que me enterró, pero eso fue solo porque tenía hambre! –

Nami lo miró sin comprender

-Es porque pensé…- comenzó a decir pero el mugiwara la interrumpió

-No tengo palabras! – dijo enojado –No pensé que no podías confiar en mí después de conocernos desde hace tanto tiempo- agregó dolido –Estoy enfadado!-

Nami se dio cuenta de que había herido mucho su orgullo y sobre todo que no confiaba en él.

"_Como no voy a confiar en él?"-_ pensó

-Luffy, de qué demonios hablas- le preguntó Usopp confundido

-Ah? Qué quieres decir? –

-Acaso no lo oíste?- dijo Zoro

-Nami estaba en una situación difícil, sabes? – añadió Robin

-Eso pensaba yo también, pero después de oí eso… -dijo el reno

-oír que cosa?- preguntó Luffy sin comprender nada

-Madre mía, no tienes remedio – dijo Sanji mientras se ponía un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca- Todo lo que oí fue un mensaje de amor-

-Ese mensaje lo entendería hasta alguien tan tonto como tú –le dijo Nami. De por sí le había costado mucho grabar ese mensaje, para que al final resultara que él no lo había escuchado todo?

-Por qué no lo escuchamos otra vez? – sugirió Franky

-Espera! –Dijo Nami mirando al cyborg, pero Luffy ya había presionado la parte superior del dial y el mensaje había comenzado a reproducirse –Páralo! Es vergonzoso!-. Si no lo había escuchado cuando debía, eso le ahorraría explicaciones y así no tendría que decirle…

-Baja la voz! –dijo Luffy con el dial pegado a su oído tratando de escuchar el mensaje

-Ya pasó todo! Así que tíralo! –añadió mientras luchaba por arrebatarle el dial a Luffy y por fin logró quitárselo. Corrió rápidamente al otro lado de la cubierta con toda la intención de tirar el dial por la borda, pero Usopp se lo arrebató antes de que lo hiciera

-No lo tires! In Dial tone es muy valioso! Podemos usarlo –le gritó Usopp sosteniendo el dial lo cual Luffy aprovechó para arrebatárselo y allí comenzó la batalla Luffy- Usopp- Nami por ver quien se quedaba con el dial.

Entonces Nami saltó y el dial calló por la borda.

-Nami! – Se quejó Luffy –ahora ya no podré escuchar el mensaje completo! –refunfuñó mientras Nami suspiraba aliviada haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Usopp y su larga explicación del valor y usos de los diales.

Ese día celebraron en el Sunny el regreso de Nami, que el East Blue estaba a salvo y por ende la derrota de Shiki, todos festejaban, pero en una esquina de la cocina, Luffy bebía calladamente su tarro de cerveza. Se la terminó de un trago y fue a que Sanji le sirviera más. Después de eso regresó de nuevo a su esquina. Nami lo notó y se acercó a él.

-Oi Luffy, que pasa? – dijo sentándose junto a él y notando que el ya estaba un poco sonrojado debido al alcohol

-Nh? Nada –dijo evitándola y dándole otro trago a su tarro

-sigues enojado por lo del dial?- preguntó Nami intuyendo lo que pensaba

-Sí –dijo él seriamente

-pero por qué? Porque no escuchaste el mensaje completo? –

-en parte- volvió a tomarle a su cerveza- y también porque no confías en mi como yo confío en ti –

-eh? De qué hablas Luffy? Tú eres la persona en la que más confío!- dijo sonrojándose levemente. Él la miró a los ojos y le dijo

-yo confío tanto en ti que soy capaz de dejar a tu cuidado mi sombrero –añadió el simplemente y Nami lo comprendió a la perfección, su sombrero era su posesión más valiosa… Entonces ella hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Se recargo en su hombro y sin mirarlo le explicó

-Tenía miedo por Nojiko sabes? Por Genzo, por todos los de Cocoyashi, tu no harías lo mismo por Ace?-

-Sí, creo que si te entiendo un poco…-dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Lola de Vivre Card de Ace antes de irse de Thriller Bark –pero esa no es excusa para… -

-Tenía miedo Luffy!- lo interrumpió –tenía miedo de que algo te pasara… le pasara a mis nakamas –se corrió sonrojándose

-Nami, yo nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a mis nakamas, mucho menos a ti…- dijo él mientras lentamente pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella

-Luffy, quieres saber que era lo que decía el mensaje completo? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba el mensaje que había grabado en el tone dial.

Luffy abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó la parte que le faltaba, la miró, vio sus hermosos ojos y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó sin importar que su cerveza se derramara. Ella le correspondió a su abrazo.

-Nami… te prometo que jamás volveré a dejar que me aparten de tu lado y si es así yo… yo te buscaré hasta encontrarte de nuevo, porque tú eres mi navegante!-

-Luffy…- susurro ella dejando resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla –eres un tonto lo sabes verdad?-

-si, shishishi pero soy el tonto que te rescata –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó a su rostro y besó la comisura de sus labios, dejando su sonrisa congelada.

-Nami!- El moreno se sonrojó completamente.

-Ah! Pe-perdón! –dijo también poniéndose roja y cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer- yo no… -La expresión de Luffy cambió y tomó con sus manos el rostro de la navegante- no quería… -Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más y no podían evitar mirar los labios del otro –besarte…- agregó quedamente Nami antes de que sus rostros terminaran de juntarse y sus labios se rosaran.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y el suave roce de sus bocas les provocaba un intenso batir de alas de mariposa en sus estómagos.

Sus labios se tocaron tiernamente durante unos minutos, mientras los demás ni cuenta se daban de lo que estaba pasando en ese rincón de la cocina.

Suponían que estaban hablando pero nunca imaginarían que…

-Luffy, yo…- susurró la peli naranja cuando por fin se separaron y juntaron sus frentes pare verse a los ojos. Pero él la cayó…

-No digas nada Nami… -Y la volvió a besar con lo que ambos volvieron a sentir ese choque eléctrico que los labios del otro les provocaban.

Los besos eran dulces e inexpertos, lentos y suaves. Después de unos momentos Nami se separó de él y se recargó en su pecho.

-Nami?-

-Sí mi capitán?-

-Cuando lleguemos al Nuevo Mundo hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

-de acuerdo, esperaré… pero mientras tanto… celebremos la derrota de Shiki y que ya estamos cerca del Red Line –dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano.

Él la aceptó y volvieron con los demás a la celebración, una donde ninguno se imaginaría que sería la última que tendrían antes de ser separados por el pacifista Bartholomew Kuma y que a partir de allí todo cambiaría.

Sin embargo, aunque Luffy no pudo evitar la separación, no podía evitar recordar y mientras entrenaba con Rayleigh en la isla Kuja cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirse, cada vez que caía exhausto y sentía que ya no podía más, la promesa que le había hecho a Nami y las últimas palabras del mensaje del tone dial, con lo cual recobraba la fuerza y volvía al entrenamiento mientras miraba el cielo y pensaba en ella, estuviese donde estuviese, él la encontraría….

.-

"_**Así que por favor, ven y sálvame… Luffy"**_

_**.-  
><strong>_

.W.

Inspirado en este video:

http:/www._youtube._com/_watch?v=p-oM1Ue9k6k (quiten TODOS los guiones bajos)

:) A mí en lo personal me hubiera gustado que el final del mensaje de Nami si fuera así… en fin! LuNa!

Una dedicatoria especial a mi vecino sexy-tímido que me inspira a escribir y por que se sonroja cada vez que lo saludo n/n

Les gustó? Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias? Dejen reviews! :D


End file.
